


hopelessly devoted to you

by Sharpshooter_Blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Tsukishima Kei, Friendship, M/M, Multi, People Watching, Picnics, Singing, Slow Dancing, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Stargazing, Teasing, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Blue/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Blue
Summary: karasuno decides to follow yamaguchi and tsukishima when one day, they go through a weird path way. what they see warms hearts.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	hopelessly devoted to you

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy all the way through !! im a sucker for tsukkiyama. hope u enjoy !!

The Karasuno team had concluded their practice for the day and now their members were now cleaning the gym, preparing for the walk home. Nishinoya looked around at his teammates with bright eyes, laughing as Daichi lectured Hinata and Kageyama about getting a good rest and going home. Suga snickered in their direction while Asahi bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. He gave a soft sigh as he found Tanaka rambling onto their beautiful managers about his day. Although it seemed as if Kiyoko-san wasn’t paying attention to his words, Noya noticed the slight tilt in her head as she glanced over to him whenever he exploded with emotions. Yachi also nodded and jumped at his loud words. Ennoshita rubbed his temples at the loud ruckus in the gym as Narita and Kinoshita just sighed and grabbed their bags and swung them over their shoulders. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei had left as soon as cleanup had started.

Nishinoya’s eyebrows furrowed as he realized that big bully, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi weren’t in his line of vision. He turned his head and realized they were at the door, bags in their arms. Kiyoko and Yachi, who both escaped Tanaka’s rambling, waved goodbye as they left the gym and walked in the direction of Yachi’s bus stop.

Tanaka slumped a shoulder over Nishinoya’s shoulder, face harbouring a big grin on his face. “Kiyoko-san was extra beautiful today. She let me look at her notes! Says I’ve been improving on my spikes!” He exclaimed loudly with joyous laughter.

Nishinoya gave him a smirk, before saying, “She seems to be liking you more and more, Ryu!” He tugged on his arms, jumping with enthusiasm.

Tanaka’s cheeks turned pink. “Geez, I hope so! Kiyoko-san’s opinion of me is really important to me.” He said with a puffed out chest, but he soon slouched back down as Ennoshita came by and smack the back of his head. 

Ennoshita let an aspirated sigh as Tanaka whined and huffed at him. “Don’t bother Shimizu-senpai too much, Tanaka.” He told him, unaffected by Tanaka’s rapid protesting mumbling.

Soon enough, everyone was out of the gym with their school team jackets on and bags slung over their shoulders. Suga and Daichi smiled at them as Asahi locked up the gym for them, putting the keys in his captain’s hands when he returned.

“How about I treat you all for some meatbuns?” Daichi asked his teammates and was immediately met with cheers of agreement.

Hinata jumped excitedly. “Bakayama!! We get meatbuns today, I told you!” He yelled excitedly, making some of his upperclassmen look at him fondly as the short boy tugged on his setter’s jacket.

Kageyama just tugged back his jacket, huffing in annoyance as he grumbled out a classic “BOKE HINATA BOKE.” And although his glares pierced into Hinata’s head and he kicked at Hinata’s calves, he was careful not to hurt him and Hinata was unaffected by his aggression, instead giggling maniacally. 

Tsukishima made a cold, sarcastic remark under his breath, in which Yamaguchi snickered over, causing their teammates to glance over at them with a questioning look. Yamaguchi smiled brightly at them as Tsukishima just blinked at their stares.

“We have somewhere to be actually.” Tsukishima said, stiffly, gripping the straps of his red bag. He shifted his weight onto his other leg, almost uncomfortable as he said the words, but Yamaguchi knew better than to detect it as anything other than embarrassment. 

“You and Yamaguchi?” Nishinoya asked bluntly, walking up to them and staring straight into the blonde’s eyes. “What do you plan to do with our kohai, salt shaker?”

Daichi grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him back, an aspirated sigh escaping his lips. “Don’t be so menacing, Nishinoya.” He scolded him as the small libero pouted, becoming slack in his hold.

The short second year clung onto Asahi’s arm, sticking his tongue out at the salty beanpole, before saying, “I just wanna know!”

Tanaka let out a huff and nodded. “YEAH! Do you just not want to spend time with your senpais!?” He shouted, once again puffing out his chest.

Tsukishima let out an annoyed groan, while Yamaguchi chuckled nervously. “Not exactly. Noya senpai and Tanaka senpai. We just have things to do.” He explained, smiling slightly.

Suga slapped the back of Noya and Tanaka’s heads, making the two jump at the sudden contact. “You two are so silly. Don’t bother the first years so much! They are very studious.” He said brightly, laughing at the chaotic duo’s antics.

Hinata let out a gasp. “Wahhh. You’re going to study now!! But we just practiced so hard. Stingyshima, you shouldn’t force Yamaguchi to study with you!” He exclaimed, jumping in place with enthusiasm.

Tsukishima let out a scoff. “Do you never stop jumping? We’re not going to just study, Shrimpy.” He said with a slight snear, but it subsided when Yamaguchi lightly tapped his shoulder with his matching lime green bag.

Hinata pouted at his words. “Then what are you going to do?” He asked loudly, no longer jumping, but he still shifted his weight between the balls of his feet and heels.

Kageyama nudged him. “Why do you care so much about what Tsukishima does, boke?” He asked with narrow eyes.

Hinata scowled at him, his nose scrunched up. “I am not, Bakayama!! I want to know what YAMAGUCHI is doing!” He emphasized on the freckled boy’s name.

Yamaguchi flushed slightly as his name. “Oh, Shoyou, it’s nothing you need to worry about. We’ve had plans for today since when the Japanese Literature quiz was announced. But we’re not just gonna study.” He explained with a soft laugh.

Tsukishima nodded at his words. He then turned his gaze to Nishinoya and Tanaka. “Does that answer your question?” He asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Turning to Daichi and Suga, he then nodded his head and said, “We’ll be taking our leave now. Thank you for the offer.”

Daichi smiled at the two first year and waved them goodbye as Yamaguchi stumbled after his friend, shouting out goodbyes to his teammates. He was about to clasp his hands and lead the remainder of his team to the store, when the trouble making second years, introviended with confused tilts of their heads.

“Why are they walking in the opposite direction of their homes?” Nishinoya asked, eyes following them as they distanced themselves from the others. He quietly played with the cuff of Asahi’s sweater as he observed their movements.

Tanaka let out a hum. “Yeah,, I wonder why…” He squinted his eyes at their figures, his brows furrowing with thought.

Hinata let out a confused sound. “What do you mean senpais?” He asked them, worry creased into his features as he stared at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking.

Suga raised an eyebrow as he thought about Tanaka and Noya’s words. “Huh. You’re not wrong. I wonder where they’re going.” He mumbled, coming next to Hinata and Kageyama to give their hair a good ruffled look.

Noya brightened and happily chirped out, “We should follow them!”

Daichi shook his head immediately at his suggestion. “Do not be ridiculous. We can’t just invade their privacy like that.” He glared at his, causing Noya to shrink under his harsh gaze.

Suga shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, I’m curious! Let’s do it!” He grinned widely, ignoring Daichi’s baffled, widened eyes as the rest of the team cheered excitedly at the thought of their future adventure.

Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita all looked at each other and then at them, unimpressed with their new found antics, pitying poor Daichi. They had been lightly gossiping in the corner as the rest of the team loudly talked. They were all honestly baffled by their stupidity and obliviousness.

Kinoshita cleared his throat, the others turning to look at him. “So, we actually have to go. You guys knock yourselves out, but we have to go.” He announced as Ennoshita and Narita followed him onto their road home.

Kageyama looked a little confused at the “knock yourselves out” so he made a mental note to ask Suga-san later, not wanting to look stupid again.

Daichi almost looked like he wanted to follow Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita out, but he stayed against his better judgement to keep this group’s destruction to a minimum. “Alright. Hurry and follow them.” He sighed, looking like he wanted to get knocked out by Tanaka once again.

Tanaka sped down the road Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had previously taken with Hinata and Nishinoya yelping and running after him. Suga smirked at Daichi’s regretful stare and hopped after the troublesome trio. Daichi grabbed Asahi’s hand and dragged him along, stopping the gentle giant trying to escape before the last of his sanity disappeared and Kageyama followed after them.

They stayed behind the two boys to make sure they didn’t get caught and Suga was sure to shut them all up before one of them would get too loud, whether it was Hinata infuriating Kageyama and them throwing a fit or Noya and Tanaka going feral over Tsukishima’s slight smiles and little steps closer to Yamaguchi.

5 minutes after they had started following them, Tsukishima had reached out and taken a hold of Yamaguchi’s hand, causing the shorter of the two to giggle, squeezing hard. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, a small blush rising in his cheeks as they spoke.

The other couldn’t hear them, but Suga, Noya, and Tanaka had started to snap quick pictures, Noya and Tanaka grumbling about blackmail as Suga cooed at the soft side Tsukishima showed towards Yamaguchi.

CHAT NAME : we’re stalking salty and freckles lol

sugar sent an attachment

sugar : look at how cute !!!

baby crow : is that yamaguchi-kun and tsukishima-kun !!!?!@?!?

tiny giant : yacchan !!! this is so weird !! saltyshima isn’t going GRRR at anyone but instead he’s holding tada-kun’s hand and laughing at all his jokes 23982uiowjailsjea

milk addict : yes. didn’t know tsukishima can be anything but unpleasant. 

asa-HEHE : i don't see why we’re still following them,, we should leave them alone, suga-san..

DAD(DY) : we should probably leave them alone,,

baldsimp : AWW COME ON WE’RE JUST MAKING SURE OUR KOUHAI DON'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE

sinner : YES WE ARE THE BEST SENPAI

tanakaclone : oh boy..

forgotten : you’re actually following them ?? who knows what they will do to you if they catch you stalking them

noSHIT : i ain't dealing with this right now.

noSHIT has gone offline

sugar : we’re continuing :))

DAD(DY) : suga,,

sugar : not everyday we see tsukishima not being a complete bitch <33

They continued to follow them, always being close enough to see them, but far enough not to hear them or for them to realize they were being followed by their noisy teammates. It was when they walked into a forest where Asahi’s requests to go back and leave them became more insistent.

Noya just interlocked his fingers with Asahi, smiling brightly at him. “Don’t worry, Asahi! You’re here with us and we won’t let anyone hurt each other.” He assured, using the other hand to give him a thumbs up.

Suga hushed him as Asahi whispered a relieved “Thank you, Yuu.” His shoulders relaxed and his posture wasn't as stiff as they watched Tsukishima hold up part of a fence where it was damaged for Yamaguchi to crawl under, the blonde following soon after.

It was getting darker and at first the other Karasuno were worried about there being no light, making it unsafe for all of them, including the freckled boy and his salty best friend. Suga was about to voice his concerns when Tsukishima reached up into a tree, clicking some buttons and all of sudden, fairy lights dimly lit up their area. Hinata’s eyes wandered to the other and he noticed Yamaguchi laying a blanket out for them, taking out lanterns and turning them on.

Tsukishima walked back towards him, ruffling Yamaguchi’s already messy hair before plopping down next to the boy.

Suga decided to migrate their small group towards a bush near the fence to get a better look and maybe actually listen to what they’re saying. Hinata and Noya somehow decided they could climb the tree to get a better view of what they’re doing. Daichi immediately stationed himself and Asahi to make sure they didn’t fall out of the tree and hurt themselves.

Nobody was paying attention to what Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were doing until Kageyama and Tanaka hissed at them to look at what they were doing. The team went quiet as they began to listen into their conversation.

“TSUKKI.” Yamaguchi said loudly, holding up a small container.

Tsukishima all, but gently hushed the other, chucking quietly at his enthusiasm. “Thank you, Tadashi.” He said, reaching over to caress his thumb over his cheekbone.

Yamaguchi grinned cheekily at him, gently taking his hand and pressed small kisses into his long pale fingers. “Your welcome, Kei.” He replied.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took out their textbooks and let music play in the background, Tsukishima’s phone connected to a speaker.

“Tsukki, can you play our joint playlist for dates?” Yamaguchi requested, chin resting on the other’s shoulder, gazing down at his phone.

Tsukishima pinched one of his cheeks and nodded. “Whatever you want Yamaguchi.” He said with a soft voice that he reserved only for his boyfriend.

Yamaguchi let out an excited squeal, wrapping his legs around Tsukishimas’s waist and his arms around his neck, pressed his cheek against his back. It made Tsukishima fluster slightly, but he turned completely red when Yamaguchi nuzzled the back of his neck, a sly smirk on his lips.

“Yamaguchi.” He warned, glaring back at him playfully, a slight pout on his lips.

Yamaguchi just grinned cheekily. “Shut up, stupid bealpole.” He huffed, pulling Tsukishima closer to him and kissed at his cheeks. He giggled as Tsukishima groaned, leaning backwards to squish him under his weight.

“Tsukkii. You’re too heavy.” Yamaguchi complained with a grunt, slapping Tsukishima’s cheeks. “Get off!”

Tsukishima hummed in thought. “No.” He said, smirking back at Yamaguchi, letting out a rare laugh as Yamaguchi let out a whine.

“So mean” Yamaguchi said, with a roll of his eyes, breathing in deeply. He went quiet as Tsukishima turned facing him and staring into his eyes, poking at his cheeks. “What are you doing, weirdo?”

“Counting your gorgeous freckles.” Tsukishima responded with a puff of his cheeks, his heart warming up with pride as a pretty pink flush overtook his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Yamaguchi stayed silent, letting Tsukishima’s soft mutters and the soft music take up the air. He spread his legs further apart, allowing for the taller blonde to adjust to a more comfortable position. He tensed as Tsukishima leaned and pressed a chaste kiss to his cupid’s bow. His breath hitched, waiting for a kiss to be delivered to his lips, but the middle blocker simply pressed his nose against Yamaguchi’s before cupping his cheeks. “I don’t wanna study.” He decided.

Yamaguchi smiled up at him. “Okay, “ he replied, shifted slightly as he hummed along to whatever Japanese love song was playing in the background.

Tsukishima just stared at him with his golden eyes, chin resting on Yamaguchi’s chest.

The others, who were still hiding in the bushes just watched silently, eyes widened with shock at how tender their touches were and how they regarded each other with such love and adoration.

“Holy shit, he’ll never live this down.” Kageyama breathed out, thoughts racing through his head on how he was gonna tease Tsukishima with this newfound knowledge for the rest of his life.

Hinata whined at him. “Bakayama!” He hissed out, shaking his head furiously from the tree, Kageyama blinking up at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“We’re not really supposed to be here!” Tanaka explained, tossing an arm over his shoulder. “Tsukishima is gonna kill us..”

Suga shrugged at them. “Doesn’t matter, I’m sharing the pictures I’ve taken of them!” He chirped out, rubbing his hands together with a menacing laugh. “Tooru is going to love this shit.”

Daichi and Asahi, tugged at the sleeves of their sweaters. “Guys, can we just leave them alone now, I feel like we’re for sure intruding on their time together.” Daichi tried, annoyance starting to slip into his voice and features with Asahi nodding silently in agreement at his words.

“Just a little longer.” Noya insisted, shifting backwards a little. “Hey, Asahi, let me sit on your shoulders, please, please, please.” He was hanging off the tree with both his legs swinging in the air.

Asahi gasped, complying immediately and letting Noya drop onto his shoulders when he securely placed himself under Noya’s small figure. He shifted him so Noya was leaning down to press his cheek against the top of the ace’s head, staring at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talked about whatever. The wing spiker gently patted the top of his thighs.

Offended gasps left the lips of Tanaka and Hinata when Tsukishima would make a dry remark about their behavior at practice that day, Kageyama just narrowing his eyes at his words. Yamaguchi would shove him, but laugh under a hand cupped over his lips.

It was just the team listening to their conversation, eyes drawn to their suggestive touches as they reacted as silently as possible. 

The blonde and brunette now had changed positions, now sitting up with Yamaguchi’s back pressed against Tsukishima’s chest as they shared their snacks. Tsukishima’s hand often disappeared under Yamaguchi’s shirt and in return, his boyfriend gave him butterfly kisses under his jawline as he rambled about whatever Pokemon he has taken interest in lately. Tsukishima listened intently, licking his lips whenever his dessert smudged over his lips.

As the tempo of a k-pop song finished, an oldish tune started playing and Yamaguchi gasped so loudly, the team tensed, afraid the freckled kid had spotted them in the bushes and the trees. But his eyes simply sparkled as he quickly stood up, offering his hand to help Tsukishima up as well.

“Guess mine is not the first heart broken.. My eyes are not the first to cry..” Yamaguchi sang as he pulled Tsukishima up to his feet, his voice shaking as they stumbled away from the blanket. “I’m not the first to know there’s just no getting over you.”

The song let out a small tune and the team was shocked when Tsukishima wrapped their arms around each other, shyly singing the next words. “You know I’m just a fool who’s willing... to sit around and wait for you.” His voice was uneven and choppy, not hitting the right notes, but that didn’t stop the smiles on the lovers’ faces as he continued. 

“But baby can’t you see there’s nothing else for me to do.” Tsukishima’s voice was laced with affections at the word “baby” as he pinched one of Yamaguchi’s cheeks, earning a groan from the other, which was immediately silenced when the blonde continued with an earnest, “I’m hopelessly devoted to you..”

Tsukishima gave him an aspirated glance as Yamaguchi gave him a wide grin as he belted out, “BUT NOW, there’s no way to hide.” He dramatically pulled away from Tsukishima, one hand still gripping tightly at their intertwined fingers. “Since you pushed my love aside!”

Tsukishima let out a huff of laughter, his voice coming out forced at the next line, “I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you” He pulled him back, arms, wrapping snuggly around his waist.

“Hopelessly devoted to you..” Yamaguchi hummed along to the song playing, also reaching to wrap his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, smiling softly as they harmonized at the second “Hopelessly devoted to you.”

They stumbled with their feet and their voices caught on the attempts at the run, Yamaguchi giggling loudly, increasing the movements of their hips. Tsukishima groaned, but didn’t complain, entertaining Yamaguchi’s mischief.

“My head is saying fool, forget him. My heart is saying don’t let go.” Tsukishima sang this part, a little embarrassed, even if he believed that they were alone. He flushed bright red as Yamaguchi looked at him with pink dancing on his cheeks and eyes sparkling with pure love and adoration.

Yamaguchi released his hands from the comfortable position on the small of Tsukishima’s back to cup his taller boyfriend’s cheeks. “Hold on to the end, that’s what I intend to do.” He looked up at him through his pretty long eyelashes. “I’m hopelessly devoted to you.”

Tsukishima smiled warmly down at him, eyes watering with tears, but he didn’t dare shed them, just leaning down and planted another kiss on the freckled boy’s cupid bow, then this time, pressing small kisses on his lips. He gripped at Yamaguchi’s hips tightly.

Yamaguchi hummed the words, his eyes fluttering closed as their sways relaxed, letting his boyfriend shower him in love and kisses.

As the song came to an end, the two stayed wrapped up in each other’s embrace, the beginnings of another American song playing.

Chuckling, Yamaguchi planted a sloppy kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek. “I love you very much Kei.” He cooes, grinning widely.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, kissing him again with more force, stroking his hair as he kissed him breathlessly.

At that time, Suga was looking at them with embarrassed eyes, feeling bad as they witnessed an even more intimate moment between the couple. “Alright. Everyone, it’s time to go home.” He announced quietly to the others.

Daichi nodded, shaking the slight pride he felt in his chest when he had watched Tsukishima properly express affection towards someone. He tugged at Tanaka, who was staring off into space. “You good, Tanaka?” He asked him

Tanaka blinked before grinning widely. “Of course, captain! I was just thinking that I didn’t think that Tsukishima could be this romantic!” He laughed as quietly as possible. “And that this could be a great idea on first date ideas with Kiyoko-san!”

Suga rubbed his head. “Haha. As if our goddess would accept a date with you.” He teased, only to be met with swipes at his hand from the second year.

Tanaka pouted, shuffling away from Suga. “She so would! Yuu told me that it looks like she’s really liking me!!” He hissed.

Hinata nodded along to the conversation. “I think Tanaka-senpai and Kiyoko-senpai would be lucky to have each other!” He exclaimed, giving them a thumbs up.

As they walked out of the forested area, quietly bickering with street lights lighting their way to a nearby shop to buy snacks.

Noya spent most of their trip on Asahi’s shoulders, Suga teasing Tanaka relentlessly with Daichi occasionally chiming in, and Kageyama quarreling with Hinata about something mundane as they always do.

It wasn’t until the next morning that the events of the night before were unfold.

CHAT NAME : caw caw motherfuckers

sugar : remember to drink water, u dumb hoes.

DAD(DY) : and rest. which means no volleyball, kageyama and hinata,

tiny giant : dang it

salt shaker : what the fuck is so important that u need to be up this early for ?

gucci gang : tsukki !! shut up and just put the phone on silent.

bald simp : ohohoho. staying in the morning after a romantic evening, i see ;))

salt shaker : shut the fuck up. what do u know anyways ??

milk addict sent an attachment

milk addict : :))

gucci gang : what the fuck :D

salt shaker : where the fuck did u get that wtf

sinner sent an attachment

sinner : from yesterday, asshole. u were there.

asa-HEHE : you guys, they seem angry. told yall this was a bad idea.

goddess : you all did what ??

bald simp : KIYOKO-SAN !!!

sinner : KIYOKO-SAN 

goddess : hello. now what did you lot make daichi and asahi do ?

baby bird : you weren’t in the chat they created while they were stalking tsukishima-kun and tadashi-kun ???

gucci gang : you all did what.’

salt shaker : how long were you following us ?!

gucci gang : im gonna cry if they saw me sob over that one american song and anything after that..

DAD(DY) : did u do anything we shouldn’t have seen ?? ://

tiny giant : we left after that cute american song about being hopelessly devoted !!!!

forgotten : you guys all suck

tanakaclone : how do i go into a coma

noSHIT : i can't believe i have to lead this hellhole when the third years graduate.

noSHIT, forgotten, and tanakaclone are offline

salt shaker : fuck u all, im sleeping in with tadashi

gucci gang : yeah !!

DAD(DY) : careful tsukishima, i might just send those pictures to our dear tokyo friends

salt shaker : ...

salt shaker and gucci gang are offline.


End file.
